The path of destiny
by Ariana Burning Rose
Summary: Raven is strong in what she belives in, and has belived she was fully realated to the Sun family, but resently found out she is from Wei to. Alost every one in every Kingdom has something they like about her. Raven is skilled in using her long katana and
1. chp1

An:This is my secound story that i have posted, unless you want to count the Around One Corner a New Adventure Begins that me my sister and bestfriend are all writting togeter (It's not on my acount it's under shizenkumo76.)

Disclaimer: I don't own dynasty warriors

Chapter 1

"Father?" Sun Ce yelled.

"What?" Sun Jian asked.

"Tell sis to leave me alone!" Sun Ce yelled.

"What one?" Sun Jian asked.

"Raven! She won't leave me alone!" Sun Ce yelled.

"What have I done?" Raven asked.

"Raven why don't you go find Zhou Tai?" Sun Jian asked.

"Because I can't find him." Raven said

"Find who?" Zhou Tai asked walking in.

"Were have you been? And how am I suppossed to give you a kiss with that helm with mask thingy on?" Raven asked.

"I was getting my katana fixed and got a new helm. I can remove it if you like." Zhou Tai said.

"Nothing for me?" Raven asked sadly.

"I picked this up too." Zhou Tai said takeing a box from his pocket and handing it to Raven.

"What's in it?" Sun Jian asked.

"I haven't opened it yet." Raven said laughing.

"Father I think it's a ring." Sun Ce whispered.

"Let's what and see." Sun Jian whispered back.

"It's so beautiful!" Raven cried throwing her arms around Zhou Tai.

"I thought you'd like it." Zhou Tai said picking her up.

"What is it?" Sun Jian asked.

"See for yourself." Raven said handing it to Sun Jian.

"I knew it!" Sun Ce said.

"Knew what?" Raven asked.

"Nothing." Sun Ce said.

"Knew what?" Raven asked again.

"Nothing." Sun Ce said again as he walked out the doors.

"What?" Raven asked running after him.

"Leave me alone." Sun Ce said.

"Tell me and I will." Raven said grabbing his arm.

"NO!" Sun Ce yelled hitting Raven across the face as hard as he could.

Raven looked at Sun Ce for a secound before running down the hall crying.

"Excuse me." Zhou Yu said.

"Move!" Raven cryed pushing past Zhou Yu and Gan Ning.

"What's wrong with her today she's usually happy.'' Gan Ning said.

"Sun Ce got fed up with her probley." Zhou Yu said.

At the Stables

"Lady Raven heres your red hare." The stable man said.

"Thank you." Raven said mounting.

"Your welcome." The stable man said.

"Give this to Zhou Tai or Sun Jian." Raven said handing him a letter.

Raven then moved Fire into a gallop andwa out of the castle gates with in secounds.

"I hate Ce he never tells me anything." Raven said.

Fire nodded his head as if to say I know.

"Lord Cao Cao! There's a Lady on a hare!" Cao Ren yelled.

"Send Zhang He after her." Cao Cao said.


	2. chp2

AN: Here is cahpter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors

Chapter 2

Zhang He was leaning against a tree when Cao Ren came running.

"Zhang He get your hare ready, we need to catch a young lady." Cao Ren said as he sat down.

"I'll ride him bare back it saves time." Zhang He said mounting his red hare.

Zhang he then movede his hare into a gallop, and was out the gate before Cao Ren could say another word.

Half way to the Lake

Raven looked over her shoulder and say Zhang He chasing her.

"No!" Raven yelled.

"Stop were you are!" Zhang He yelled.

"Fire! Go Faster!" Raven yelled.

Fire tryed to go faster but couldn't, because he had already run at top speed for six miles.

"Women if they weren't such a beauty in this world men have nothing to chase after." Zhang He said to himself.

"Hault." Zhang He said grabbing Fires bit.

"Get away!" Raven hissed as she pulled Zhang He's hair.

"Now you've asked for it." Zhang He said.

Zhang He then stood up on his hare's back and tackled Raven off her hare to the ground.

"Good work Zhang He, you shall be rewarded shortly." Cao Cao said as he galloped up on his shadow horse.

"Get off of me and let me go!" Raven cryed.

"Why let you go I haven't even tryed my new toy out yet." Cao Cao said patting Fires neck.

"Tie her up boy's." Cao Cao said.

"Ouch!" Raven said as they tied her hands together.

"Cao Cao let her go." Zheng Ji said.

"No." Cao Cao said.

"You've got her only chance if getting out of here any way's and the nearest place is Shu and that's a good 75 miles away." Zheng Ji said.

"No!" Cao Cao yelled turning his shadow horse around.

"Why did I have to be the one to be captured, have my horse taken away, and possible lose my life?" Raven asked.

"Because you are." A man said as he picked her up.

"Brother your not going to make her walk back are you?" Another man asked.

"No, she'll ride with me." The first man said.

At Wei Castle

"Put her in the dungeons, for now." Cao Cao said.

"Yes my Lord." Zhang He said as he tryed to pull Raven down off the horse.

"Idiot! Move!" The secound man said as the first man handed him Raven.

"There you go." The secound amn said as he place raven on the ground.

"Thank You." Raven said.

"Let's go!" Zhang he said pushing Raven towards the dungeon.


End file.
